movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Object Madness Halloween Movie/Transcript
The Film Modified Screen Shows* *Universal appears* *Paramount Pictures appears* *PhoebeBebebebe Animation appears* (The Movie starts outside on a stormy night.) (Actual Movie starts inside Puffball's house. Tennis Ball, Pufball, and Nickel can be seen. Puffbull shows up from behind TB while Kendryck the Wingless Dragonfly Cat went inside the House and got himself wet.) Kendryck: Wow, This rain is making me wet *Shakes the water off from him* That is better. Puffbull: You know? I bet I can get into any type of competition before you do, Puffball. (cut to a close-up of Nickel and Puffbull) Nickel: Well you can definetly say that! You've never even been in a competition. Me myself and I though have been in both Inanimate Insanity and BFDIA! (Cut to behind the couch) You couldn't stand a chance! Puffball: Ha! You wish! (Cut to a close-up of Puffball and Puffbull) You couldn't beat me even if your life depended on it. Puffbull: Oh, really? Puffball: Really! Kendryck: Don't worry guys, You just flying right huh?. Puffbull: Ah, okay! (Cut to Nickel and Tennis Ball. Tennis Ball is playing PAC-MAN) Nickel: Tennis, I'm back! What level are you on? Tennis Ball: Well, it's kinda hard to play, considering the fact that we don't have arms! (PAC-MAN death sound is played) Oh no, I lost again! How awful. (cut to the side of the couch) Oh yeah, Nickel, can you go and get the mail? Nickel: What? Why do I always- Tennis Ball: (interrupting Nickel) Well now #1, it's your day, and #2, I'm playing this game, so like yeah! (Cut to Nickel walking. Pickaxe can be seen in a picture frame) Nickel: Ugh! Making me go and get the mail when he can do it with his own two feet! Ugh! (cut to the street. Nickel walks toward a mailbox.) Nickel: So let's see... (closeup on the mailbox) other mail, other mail, other mail...Tennis Ball's mail (he gets out a key, and opens the lock next to Tennis Ball's name) (cut back out to Nickel, walking away from the mailbox with some papers. Cut back inside) Nickel: Mail's here! But it's a lotta stuff. I doubt the invintation's here yet. Tennis Ball: Who said I was waiting for an invintation? Kendryck: I go check on Penny to see the others are fighting. (Penny is annoyed by Puffball and Puffbull's fighting) Penny: Oh my gosh, would you shut up? Nickel: Yeah you guys really need to stop fighting for once! Kendryck: Don't you mean, Why are we going to the first trip? Cup: And look at this mess! Puffbull: Yeah, Nickel! You were supposed to clean up! Nickel: Whatever! Kendryck: What are you going to find it Cup? Cup: (she finds a paper labeled "INVITATION" and has a picture of Tennis Ball on it) What's this? OMG, it came! Tennis Ball: What? What came? Cup: (reading the invitation) You are invited to Insanity Island. Over there, you- Nickel: Woah, woah, woah! Wait, who's invitation for? Cup: (pushes Nickel down) Tennis Ball. Puffbull: Dang! I should've received one! Nickel: Yeah, you out of everybody! Kendryck: Cool, so what do we need? Cup: (pushes both away) Hold up! (continues reading) You will be competing in a 9-month con- Nickel: (he is near another paper, this time labeled "WARNING") Look! I found another one!! But it says completely different stuff. (reads note) P.S. We are not responsible for the damage you do to yourself. Tennis Ball: Oh, well that's just great. Nickel: What? You're not planning to die, are you? (At this point, horror sting plays as TB appears shocked.) (intro plays with showing the logos) (the six people and one cat are waiting on the street.) Cup: Look, the bus Ian here! (bus stops in front of the six people and one cat.) Tennis Ball: Okay, guys. It says I can bring others along with me. Penny: That's so cool, righ-? Tennis Ball: But it's limited. Penny: Oh. Kendryck: Well, can I go with you guys? Cup: Ok, you can come now. Tennis Ball: Anyway, get onto the bus. (cut to the bus interior) Penny: Ugh, this place is filthy! Nickel: They really did not think of what kid of bus you'd- Bottle Cap: Okay, I'm your bus driver for today. You'll be driven to Insanity Island. If you have a problem, get off! I'm also not a legit bus driver, and had three months of training, so make up your decision right now! Kendryck: Hello sir, your a Bus Driver. Bottle Cap: Hey! You a ghost cat, you can't go because your a ANIMAL!!! Tennis Ball: Calm down Bottle Cap, he's joining us to go. Bottle Cap: Whatever. Nickel: Yeah, I'm really okay with that...as long as we don't die or anything! Penny: Yeah. Puffball: Fine by me! (cut outside as the bus leaves. Cut back to the interior) Kendryck: My paw is dirty *He licks his paw*. Penny: So, what are we supposed to do on here for three hours? Cup: (she is seen with a laptop) Good thing I have my laptop! I could surely look up some YouTube videos on the- (Windows Vista/7 error sound is played) Wait what? Oh yeah, we're on a bus here. Kendryck: Ok, my paw is clean now *He reads his book from his backpack*. Nickel: Yeah, no sh- Cup: Hey bus driver, what's the internet password? Bottle Cap: Please stay seated on the bus. Cup: Well god, he's mean! Kendryck: That's ok guys, he's helping us. hours later...... Penny: Oh my god, I'm so bored! Tennis Ball: Yes! I've got the solution to our bored problem! Penny: Really? Cup: What is it? Tennis Ball: Well, I was thinking, What if Nickel and Penny were to get next to each other? Nickel: W-what? Penny: Yeah, that's a great idea...not! Tennis Ball: Well it's either that, or we're going to die from boredness. Penny: Oh, come on! Don't you think your being a bit dramatic? Plus, all I heard is that it would make a portal to money. Kendryck: Well, are we there yet guys? Nickel: That's really gonna change my mind from saying no, even though I didn't say no to begin with. Cup: Come on, Nickel! Please? We've been on this thing for too long and I want to see what happens! Nickel: Sorry, Cup. You're failing to understand me. I have this bubble, and there's a limit on how close I can get to someone. Plus, I am not ready to explo- (Cup pushes Nickel off-screen and toward Penny) (the bus explodes, leaving it airborne. It then crashes into Insanity Island, and the screen cuts to black) (a very loud noise can be heard) (a few seconds later, the screen fades to Pickaxe, Daisy, and Tack near the crash site) Pickaxe: Hello? Is somebody in there? Hello? Tack: What? No answer? Pickaxe: Obviously! Daisy: What bus number is this? Tack: 57. (the bus door then opens, causing Pickaxe to fall down on the steps. 1-2 seconds later, Tennis Ball, Kendryck and five other people are poured out of the bus) (Daisy and Tack look surprised. Scene pans to Tennis Ball and Pickaxe) Pickaxe: Tennis Ball! Tennis Ball: Pickaxe! Kendryck: Hey Pickaxe! Pickaxe: Hey There you, your a black and white kitty. Kendryck: Yep, I join the game right? Pickaxe: Your right. Kendryck: That's right it is. Pickaxe: Anyways, It's great to see you! Are those your friends? Tennis Ball: Yep! This is Cup, Puffbull, Puffball, Nickel and Penny. Pickaxe: Um...why is-? Tennis Ball: It's a long story. Pickaxe: Well this is great then...I mean, I could simply come up with a solution right now. (a shot of Insanity Island being zoomed out behind Pickaxe is shown with Speakery and Umbrella) Pickaxe: So now we have 2 new characters, they are Umbrella and Speakery, (Latte, Gamepad, Football, E.D. and Dice are shown) we can get on to the Horror Challenge! Latte: Um...we don't have teams. Nickel: Latte of course we don't have teams. Because he letting me choose them. Kendryck: Hey cool girl, my love kissing girl, huh? Pickaxe: At the end of the Horror Challenge we can go to the First Challenge. Contestants: YAY!!!! Kendryck: I'm very excited! Pickaxe: So you guys go to the Spooky Castle, but it's very very dark. *Kendryck and all of the Contestants are going to the Spooky Castle until they go inside* (Nightcore - The Hanging Tree Remix plays) *All of the Contestants and Kendryck are inside the Castle as the doors locked*. E.D.: Oh no, We're Trapped Daisy: It's ok everyone, we need to relax. Kendryck: Who is the contestant leader? *His tag glows green*. Pickaxe: You gonna be the Contestant Leader, so you help them. Kendryck: Ok then. Pickaxe: Alright guys, There's a exit on the end of the Castle. Who made it to the exit wins. Kendryck: Got it. Pickaxe: You got it, Ready, Set, Go. *Kendryck's phone tag has call end* Kendryck: Ok guys, I'll Explain the Rules of the Castle. Don't died, Stay calm and Breathe, Stayin Alive and of course, AVOID THE BOOBY TRAPS! Latte: Yikes! Kendryck: So. we're in the castle has 5 tunnels so we can split up into 4-Member Groups. Football: Alright then. Kendryck: Let's begin, E.D., Football, Cherry and Candy Cane, you guys go to the 1st tunnel. Football: Fine then. (The 1st group goes to the first tunnel) Kendryck: Gamepad, Disc, Speakery and Basketball, go to the 2nd tunnel. Gamepad: Okie Doki Kitty. (The 2nd group goes to the second tunnel) Kendryck: Dice, Umbrella, Penny and Nickel, you guys go to the 3rd tunnel. Dice: I'm on it. (The 3rd group goes to the third tunnel) Kendryck: Okay Tennis Ball you, Cup, Puffball and Puffbull, you can go the 4th tunnel. Tennis Ball: Sir yes sir. (Tennis Ball's Group goes to the fourth tunnel) Kendryck: And that leaves Daisy, Latte, and Tack, follow me, we're going to the 5th tunnel. Tack: Our adventure is a good way Kendryck Cat. (Kendryck and his group are going to the fifth tunnel) Sugar Cube: *Seeing a Cat and his group* Hmm? I know just the plan. (In the First Tunnel) E.D.: Uh guys, i'm feeling afraid in the dark. Football: And why are we going in the scariest challenge? Cherry: Well here's the Main thing, if we going to the tunnel then we can win. Candy Cane: Your right, we can go back to the starting line. Football: No guys, we can't go back we can find the exit. Cherry: So yeah, Come on guys, let's go find the end. *As they rushes to the Animatronic Room* (In the Second Tunnel) Disc: Uh, this is so danger in here. Gamepad: Hmm, Maybe we can go to the Party Dinner? Speakery: Maybe? Basketball: Which path do we go? Speakery: I Don't Know, but let's find out? *As they go inside the Party Dinner, but it's a dead end* Basketball: Uh oh, dead end! Disc: We need to find another right path. *As they rushes to the right path to the Party Dinner* (In the Third Tunnel) Dice: Where are we? But we need flashlights. Umbrella: Hold on, I see a light over there. Penny: No Way, that's the wrong one. Nickel: Yeah, because it has a lot of Creepy Crawlers in here, so we need a right light. Penny: That really rhymes with a IGHT word. Umbrella: I know, so let's go through the light. *As they rushes through the right light* (In the Fourth Tunnel) Cup: Alright, we need to get something rid of the spooky creatures. Tennis Ball: I know, maybe we can hide it so no one sees us. Puffbull: That one is a bat, a skeleton, a ghost. Puffball: Woah that was really scary to me. *As they rushes to get rid of the Spooky Creatures* (In the Fifth Tunnel) Kendryck: Look Guys *He saw a purple and pink robotic chipmunk, but it's dead*. Tack: What is this dead critter? Kendryck: It's Jelly, maybe she's dead. But I can fix her now. *As Kendryck was open his Backpack to get his tools, fixing Jelly with his tools until she was awake*. Kendryck: There, she's fixed. Jelly: *Awaking herself as she saw Kendryck's Group*. Kendryck: Hi little mechanical chipmunk, you join with us. Jelly: *feeling Joy*. Daisy: So, which way to the Exit Jelly? Jelly: *IDK*. Tack: Well she was a furry one, so we can work together with her. Kendryck: That's right Tack, Come on Jelly hop on my back. Jelly: *Hops on Kendryck's Back* Latte: Let's go group, so we can find the exit. (As they rushes to find the exit while Sugar Cube was watching them) Sugar Cube: Well, a little Chipmunk was joining the group. But I will do it for now, at last. (Meanwhile in the First Tunnel when they're in the Animatronic Room) E.D.: Uh guys, there's some creepy Animatronic Animals. Candy Cane: Of course, we have to avoid it. Football: Uh Guys, why do we saw a button right there? Cherry: Let me press it *He steps the button and makes music* (This Is Halloween - Groundbreaking Remix plays) Cherry: Oops, i accidentally step on it. *The spooky animatronic animals are playing* Candy Cane: Woah! This is scary. E.D.: Turn off the music is too loud. Cherry: I can't, it's still playing. *The Animatronics are still moving and playing music.* Football: I'll do it *Stops the Music as the Animatronics stop moving* There now let's get passed. (As they rushes from the Animatronic Room) (In the Second Tunnel when they are in the Party Dinner) Speakery: A party room? That's a bit afraid. Disc: Of course this is a- *Stage Video Plays*. Gamepad: Woah, what is this? (Spooky Scary Skeletons (Remix) - Extended Mix - The Living Tombstone plays) Speakery: *Watches the Skeletons Dancing* Skeletons!!! Basketball: So, we need to get out of here. Gamepad: Okay! *As they get out from the Party Dinner Room* (In the Third Tunnel) Penny: OOHH, This place is Scary. Nickel: Of course, this is scary all the times. Dice: We need to get out of this place. Umbrella: I agree, let's get to it. *When they walking to the booby trap room* (In the Fourth Tunnel) Tennis Ball: Hey Cup, are you using the flashlight? Cup: Yep, I'm using it. Puffball: Which way do we go? Puffbull: How About this one? Tennis Ball: Alright then. *When they walking through the right path* (in the Fifth Tunnel) Kendryck: Ooohh, I'm very Scaredy! Latte: Don't Worry, we can be brave. (When they are walking they saw a Goblin Statue) Kendryck: Ahh I'm very scared! (Meows and Purrs) I'm very afraid. Latte: Calm Down little feline, it's just a Statue. Kendryck: Huh? What is it Jelly? Jelly: *Pointed to the Minecart* Kendryck: That's it, maybe we can go to ride in the Minecart. Daisy: That's cool! Tack: I agree! Kendryck: So what you waiting for, Follow Jelly. (When they are Walking to go to find the Minecart) Sugar Cube: Aha, I see them, I will capture *Points Daisy* A pretty sweet Daisy (Evil Laughs). (BATIM CHAPTER 4 SONG "Allison" ► Fandroid The Musical Robot plays, When the 4 Groups in 5 Tunnels are continue walking to find the exit.) (When the 1st group are finally made it to the exit from the First tunne when Pickaxe saw theml). Pickaxe: You guys made it, way to go. Cherry: Aha, We made it! Candy Cane: Great, but we need to wait so they are coming to the exit. Pickaxe: The others? They will come now any minute. (In the Second tunnel when they saw some booby traps) Disc: What is this? Speakery: Uh guys, I think we have to avoid it. Disc: Okay, so be careful. (When the Booby Traps starts moving) Basketball: Uh-Oh (The Axe almost kill him, but it missed) Phew, that was close. Gamepad: Duck! (When he and Disc are safely down from the Fire Breathe Dragon comes out). Speakery: Yikes! (The darts are shooting on her but made through the target). Disc: Finally! Speakery: Ok, we're safe now. Basketball: Now let's get out of here. (When they rush from the Booby Trap room) (In the Third Tunnel) Nickel: Where are we? Dice: We're in the Jumping Jamboree. Penny: That is a Kid's place. Umbrella: I know, we can jump through the end of the place. Nickel: Good now let's get hopping (as they rush through the kid's place room) (In the Fourth Tunnel) Puffbull: Is this the right path? Cup: IDK? Maybe were in the..... Tennis Ball: I see a Trapdoor. (The Trapdoor opens as they trapped in the Cage) Tennis Ball: Oh no, we're all got trapped! (Someone is laugh?) Puffball: I know who is it? Puffbull: I think it's- Cup: Sugar Cube!!! Sugar Cube: That's right I'm Sugar Cube, and i'm here to die you all. Cup's Group: *Shocked* (The scene cuts) (In the Fifth Tunnel when they found a Minecart) Kendryck: Guys, There's a Minecart, we made it. Latte: I know, it travels through Sugar Cube's Lairr. Kendryck: So let's hop in and go. (As they got on the Minecart and goes off like a roller coaster.) Kendryck: Whoo-hoo, i like that fun! Daisy: (Hears a Evil Laugh) Guys I think I hear a Laughing sound. Tack: What do you mean? Daisy: I think it's- (Shrieks while she got caught by Sugar Cube). Tack: Who caught her? Sugar Cube: Now I capture Daisy, I will tortured her forever when I take her to the Lair. Kendryck: No, leave her alone now! Sugar Cube: Never (As he takes her to his Lair). Tack: DAISY!!! Kendryck: Don't Worry Tack, we will save her. (As they going straight to the Lair) (In the Second Tunnel when they reached to the exit.) Cherry: There you are guys. Speakery: Thanks, now we need 3 more groups. (In the Third Tunnel when they are bouncing through the door.) Penny: Whee, This is fun. Nickel: Oh Penny, I think i'm about to get sick. Umbrella: Look, there's the door and there's the exit. (As they made it to the end) Basketball: Oh, you guys are made it right. Dice: Of course we need 2 more groups to go. Pickaxe: You guys are finally made it to the Exit. Football: Where's Cup, Maybe I very mean to her? Because of that, she got caught? All: *Gasp* Football: But for now, I will rescue her. Pickaxe: Why? Football: Because she got trapped with her group by a challenger villain. Pickaxe: Who? Football: Sugar Cube, I go help them (As he headed to the Lair). (Kendryck's Group are arrived the lair) Tack: We're arrived! Kendryck: So Jelly, did you see Sugar Cube, he captured Daisy? Jelly: *Spotted Sugar Cube tied Daisy in a Chair*. Tack: There he is, he tied her in the chair. Kendryck: That's my rodent girl. Tack: Let me open the door (When open the door). Latte: It is, it really is. Kendryck: Hmm, Where I going to save Daisy? (His Tag lights up Green as a phone) Pickaxe: Oh, Football wanted to save TB's group. Now you going to save Daisy from Sugar Cube. Kendryck: Why? Pickaxe: Because there's a anvil on the roof, when you cut the rope the Anvil will fall on him. Got it? Kendryck: That's right, I will do it *As he goes off*. (The scene cuts black) Daisy: (Awakes) What Happened? Sugar Cube: Hello Daisy, now I already tied you, it's time to tortured you! Daisy: Ahh, somebody help me? Sugar Cube: (Has a Knife on his hand to kill her, but someone slap him with the tail). Kendryck: Don't you dare to kidnap her. Daisy: Kendryck, my hero. Tack: It's ok to be fine Daisy. Sugar Cube: Before if you wanted to save her, I will give you a fight. Kendryck: Alright then, bring it on. Sugar Cube: (As he fights Kendryck). Kendryck: Now it's my turn (As he Fights Sugar Cube). Football: I'm here you guys. Cup: Oh Football, you wanted to save us? Football: I get you out (As he open the cage to released them). Puffball: Wow, we're free. Puffbull: Hey guys, I see a Sugar Cube wanted to fight a Cat. Tennis Ball: Let's watching them. (When they Watching them fighting in the Lair). Jelly: *Fights Sugar Cube*. Sugar Cube: Ahh, bad rodent!! *He throws her and made her damage her arm*. Kendryck: Jelly!!! Jelly: *See her arm is damage because she's a robot*. Kendryck: Are you all right Jelly? Jelly: *Pointed her damage arm*. Tack: I'll help her (Heals Jelly's arm) It's ok Jelly, Kendryck will fight him. Sugar Cube: (Fights Kendryck). Kendryck: (Fights him again as he using a Boomerang). Sugar Cube: (Grabs him as he got the boomerang when he threw it). Kendryck: Yikes. Sugar Cube: I got you now Ghost Kitty (He wanted to tortured him, but the Boomerang cuts the rope as the Anvil falls to him for his death) Uh-oh (The Anvil kills him). Kendryck: I did it, the Anvil beat him (As he untied Daisy). Daisy: Good Job kitty. Tack: Your a great hero. Latte: *Hugs Kendryck* Who's a pretty cat huh? Kendryck: Ok ok cut it off. (The Castle is about to explode). Kendryck: Guys, Let's escape quick. (When they are escaping while he saw Sugar Cube dies when he grabs him). Pickaxe: There you are guys. Tennis Ball: Where's Kendryck? Cup: He's rescuing Sugar Cube. Tack: Here he is now. Kendryck: (Escapes the Castle who saving Sugar Cube). Pickaxe: Everyone Run run, let's get out of here. (The Castle Explodes). (When the Contestants are safe and sound in the land when Kendryck was breathing Sugar Cube) Kendryck: *Breathing Sugar Cube to make him alive*. Sugar Cube: (Awakes) What happened? Kendryck: Your alive now. Sugar Cube: Yay i'm alive, i'm so sorry to kidnaps Daisy. Football: It's ok, you will be a good person. Sugar Cube: Oh really great, Thanks Kendryck. Kendryck: (Holds Jelly) No problem. Pickaxe: How About to pick some teams so we can get to the First Challenge. All: Yeah! Pickaxe: Ok let's go. Kendryck: Wait, now we finish the Spooky Challenge, how about we can dance at the house? Pickaxe: That sounds a good idea to me. (In the Puffball House) Jelly: *Turns on the radio* (Carousel - Melanie Martinez plays) (As they dance) Kendryck: Hey Sugar Cube, watch this (Doing the Macarena). Sugar Cube: Hey Guys, let's do the Macarena. All: (Doing the Macarena when Kendryck goes crazy as he landed on Latte, on her head). Latte: Kendryck, you on my head!! Kendryck: Sorry. All: *Laughed*. *End Credits Appears* Category:Transcripts